


Communion with Avalon

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Destiny, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The solid, steady warmth of Robin's hands on hers, never quite letting her stray too far from him -- not that she'd want to, of course, because he is the bedrock of her calm of late -- helps her relax further into her own skin.A fic inspired by thisdoodleby outlawqueenbey.





	Communion with Avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlawqueenbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/gifts).



> Date Written: 22 September 2018  
> Word Count: 708  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: outlawqueenbey  
> Prompt: This [doodle](https://twitter.com/outlawqueenbey/status/1040126555463114753)  
> Summary: The solid, steady warmth of Robin's hands on hers, never quite letting her stray too far from him -- not that she'd want to, of course, because he is the bedrock of her calm of late -- helps her relax further into her own skin.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU jinking off after Robin was stabbed during the Camelot/Dark Swan storyline of Season 5A. Everything we know about the characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Chosen by Avalon  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was merely my chance to play with a doodle of Hollie's that I've adored for a while now. In fact, when she first posted it, I RTed it with the following comment: _Hmm... *casually slides a copy of this into my Avalon fic folder for future reference*_ And now I've done just that, though this piece may not become proper canon to that verse just yet. That's why this is a separate oneshot and not a chapter in the proper fic.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not so far, so any mistakes you see can be fixed if you let me know…

"Milady, where are we going?"

Regina turns back to offer him a soft smile, biting at her bottom lip when he reaches forward to grab her other hand. "Just trust me? I won't let any harm come to you, I promise."

"I trust you with my life, love," he says, squeezing her hands. "I hope you know that."

"I do," she whispers, turning back to guide him deeper into the woods. 

For several moments, they walk in silence, letting the sounds of the forest settle around them. The solid, steady warmth of Robin's hands on hers, never quite letting her stray too far from him -- not that she'd want to, of course, because he is the bedrock of her calm of late -- helps her relax further into her own skin. The distance from Camelot itself helps, as does the nearness of their destination.

As they step through the woods to the edge of the clearing, Robin squeezes her hands, tugging slightly to stop their progress. "I know where we are."

"I'd hope so." There's a lilt of teasing to her tone.

"I can't sense the path here yet like you can, Regina, and I admit that I mostly had my eyes on you as we journeyed here."

She chuckles and turns to face him, forcing him to let go of her hands. "And what part of me were your eyes trained on so diligently, thief of my heart?" He merely smirks and quirks a brow at her, and she shakes her head. "That's what I thought. Perhaps next time I should make you walk in front and work on your magical sensitivities to find the path. After all, practice does make perfect."

"So it does," he replies, then murmurs softly, "Your parents practiced a lot."

"What was that?"

His cheeks darken a bit, but he simply shrugs. "Nothing, milady. Just reminding myself that you're right." The tip of his tongue peeks out past his teeth as he grins. "Shall we continue on across the bridge and partake of the peace and quiet it offers us?"

"Of course." She gestures toward the little bridge. "After you, my love."

Robin takes her hand again, lacing their fingers together as he begins to walk over to the bridge. He pauses long enough to find the little tin cup that is always just under the edge of the bridge, filling it with water from the stream. He takes a sip before offering her the cup, trading drinks together until it's empty, then returns it to its hiding spot. She expects him to start walking across the little wooden bridge, but he scoops her up into his arms, causing her to shriek in surprise and cling to him as he takes the half dozen steps to cross over to Apple Island. The tingle of magical welcome causes goose bumps to break out on her skin, but she doesn't mind. It's become far more comforting than she ever thought possible.

"Shall we sit in the shade of the apple tree, love?" Robin asks, leaning in to nuzzle at her temple, his stubble tickling her skin until she giggles and nods. "Off we go then." He moves toward the tree and sets her down on her feet long enough to look up at the tree to pick out a pair of apples for them to eat. Regina sits down, resting her back against the tree's trunk, and takes the apples as he hands them to her and settles next to her. "Did you have any plans for us while we're here, Regina?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just thought we could use a little time away from things. And I thought you might want to have a little more exposure to Avalon's magic, let it help to guide your innate magic out into the open. Once you get comfortable with that, Merlin says we can start your training more properly." She smiles and strokes his cheek. "But for now, we'll just eat our apples and enjoy a little communion with nature and Avalon and each other."

He chuckles softly and kisses her palm. "Would that communion include us getting naked by chance?"

Regina simply shrugs and smirks around a bite of her apple. "Perhaps…"


End file.
